A reflection imaging device for forming an image of an object to be displayed disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known as an example of such a device. The reflection imaging device includes first and second light control panels. Each of the first and the second light control panels includes a transparent plate in which a number of planar light reflectors each having a strip-like shape are arranged perpendicular to one of surfaces of the transparent plate inside the transparent plate. Surface of the first and the second light control panels are opposed to each other such that the planar light reflectors of the first light control panel are perpendicular to those of the second light control panel. Rays of light from the object reflected off the planar light reflectors of the first light control panel are reflected off the planar light reflectors of the second light control panel to form the image of the object at a position such that the reflection imaging device is between the position and the object.